


First Day On The Job

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: Their eyes meet in the mirror and her smile tries to pierce through his nerves, little ray of sunshine in the predawn light “relax, you’ll do fine”





	First Day On The Job

“Hey” she stops by his side, the baby in her arms. Their eyes meet in the mirror and her smile tries to pierce through his nerves, little ray of sunshine in the predawn light “relax, you’ll do fine”  
“You think so?” He looks down at the fussing one year-old on her hip, tugging at the strings of her oversized Oxford sweatshirt.  
“They recruited you for your brilliant mind” she smiles picking some imaginary thread from the sleeve of his jacket “as did I, so we agree on that part”  
“Where do you keep all that faith in me?” The ghost of a smile tugs on the corner of his lips as he smoothes his tie one last time.  
“In here” she smiles poking him in the chest, right over his heart. “Now go, or you’ll be late. Quantico isn’t far, but it’s better to play it safe. The professor shouldn’t be late first day on the job”  
“Yeah, safe is my middle name” he barks out a laugh and leans over to kiss his son “bye Will, take care of your mom”  
The boy pats blindly at his cheek then catches his nose in one tiny fist, tugging lightly, laughing as his dad tickles his tummy back.  
“Yeah, you caught me” he says smiling kissing the baby’s little palm immediately closed around his fingers, grabby little hands, that’s his son alright.  
“Take care Scully” he turns to her with a gentle kiss, lingering a beat to savor the touch “I’ll call around lunch”  
“I’ll be here, grading papers” she smiles.  
“Can’t wait for the day we’ll share the drive”  
“Just few more weeks, don’t drive my students mad”  
“I’ll try” he promises, winking at her.  
“Say ‘bye’ Will” she smiles waving the boy’s little hand for him.  
“Byeeee” the boy smiles, his head on her shoulder, as his dad turns around, car keys in hand, lingering in the doorway. One last glance back at the red-haired little woman, the green eyed child, the Christmas tree behind them in the far corner of the living room by the couch, thinking of the day he stepped through the wrong door and found morgue instead of archive.  
“GO” she laughs moving forward to push him out the door.  
“I’m going, I’m going” he laughs too, his anxiety blown away by cold air and snow crunching on the path. They watch him go and the boy waves again as he looks back to the house unlocking the car. _This is my life_ , he thinks, _I wish you could see it, Sam._

**Author's Note:**

> A few days ago, when I was locked in a hospital, I had to find some place to hide. Inspired by [this post](https://mulders-boyish-enthousiasm.tumblr.com/post/168353882543/looking-at-scully-i-know-its-jake-p) from mulders-boyish-enthousiasm on tumblr


End file.
